1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments may be directed to a multimedia, multiuser system and a table therefore, in which at least some of the stations in a setting include the table, which controls video and audio inputs for at least two displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current systems use an integrated touch screen/display device, i.e., the same display surface is used to control media files and to display media files. However, such a system involves numerous compromises in performance for both the touch screen interface and the display itself.